A History of Contigencies
by DrAquafresh
Summary: What is a contingency? As far as the galactic council is concerned, it is a possible apocalyptic event that can terminate life on a galactic scale - Join Kalad Kaldarik, once a cadet at the Angeli academy, as he documents his life story and involvement in the contingencies. Romance, Suspense, friendships and morale grays all await you in this wonderful truely original fanfiction.
1. Volume One, Excrept One

A History of Contingencies

Volume One: The Scourge

Excrept One

A strong yawn made it's way through my throat. I had finally done it. As I looked around my tiny barracks room, pleased, I reminisced about the galaxy and the state of it. 2234, another day in the Angeli Legionate. The name sounds a bit brash, but there's been talk of changing our official galactic identifier to something more suitable since the integration. So far the Coreli have integrated both the Demoians, the Gallant, and the Ket'saith, and the Rakar. The Demoians look like me, well my race at least - Human, decended from one of the ark ships during the ark program on mother Earth, though we're called Coreli now. The only difference being they are mixed with different kinds of Earth like animals. Cats, dogs, snakes, bats - you name it, one of them will be part of it. There's a long history lesson that follows why but I'll save that for later. The Gallant are essentially space elves - they're a bit smaller than us humans, but their values are interesting. I just learned last lesson that the Gallant were the first species to integrate with the Angeli and are comprised of... What was it they called it? Something like an honour bound military junta. They have a bunch of planet-states with their own governers whom then convene regularly to discuss the future of the Gallant. The Ket'Saith are a ragtag group of cat-looking people obsessed with hunting, they even engineered their own species to hunt and it backfired horribly, they created the Ix'Thil which is a ravenous horde the Coreli CONCORD fleets have to constantly fight off.Then there's the Rakar, I was honestly surprised they joined - they're religious zealots that obsess over "The Great Light" which is supposedly a great being that watches over and protects the galaxy. Last I checked something that all mighty didn't behead people in its name for no reason but I digress. Me, I feel like there is some higher being pulling the strings and helping people but it's certainly not "The Great Light".

I've always been a fan of learning of other species and the like, if my facts are right the Demoians are amazing at genetic engineering and have ship hulls that regenerate themselves. Rumour has it that they've been developing a biomechanical ship but that's just what they are - rumors. Ket'Saith ships are kinda typical, though their agility and maneverability are to be noted. Rakar ships don't use shields interestingly enough, they are slow, armored monstrosities that just shoot disco beams at people until they explode. Coreli ships are versitile and well-known for being easily modified. So if you see a pirate or rogue vessel, chances are they are using a Coreli ship. Then there's the Coreli CONCORD fleets. Those things are something else. From what I understand, they use integrated technology from a very important scientific discovery ten years ago, but that's about all we know, even at the Angeli fleet academy. But more often than not it's noted that other ships tend to steer away from them, either out of fear or respect.

I heard an obnoxious knock on the door, then a familiar female voice. "Oh Kaaaaaalaaaa." Everytime she said my entire name and I hated it. "Kalad Vestuvious Kaldarik!" I covered my eyes with one hand and waited a pause. "ANSWER THE DOOR IT'S YOUR FAVORITE DEMOIAN" I finally opened up my door, it slid open smoothly and without sound. What stood before me was one of the longest friends I've had at the academy, Felicia Wheintrout. She was a short Demoian with perky tabby ears and tail and the energy of a bullet. "Kalad I'm so excited Nya!" I tried to sidestep her glomp (look it up) but I failed and was knocked down by a purring Demoian scraping her cheek all against my beard stubble. "This behaviour is always curious." It was Sadar, my Gallant friend. He always reminded me of an elven Prince - fine features, deep grey eyes, medium length white hair, and towering my six foot stature with his seven foot stature. Unlike me though he was slimmer, his build was more of a scholar than a fighter. Not that I was an avid fighter mind you, but I was certainly a bit bulkier than him though most of that is racial rather than actual muscle mass. Humans were just shorter and a bit wider, that's all.

"Felicia." Sadar was calm when he spoke, yet precise. It honestly didn't surprise me that he was the lady's man of the group (it was hilarious to watch him interact because he doesn't know how to talk to girls). "I must ask - why do you commit such provocative actions against Kalad?" Felicia giggled, "just because my tail is up and I'm purring on top of him doesn't mean it's provocative." He stroked his fine, hairless chin thoughtfully, "I see. But I am confused, from what I understand and have read, when a Demoian lifts their tail and launches them on top of another Demoian they're committing a forceful sex a-" Felicia leaped off me and covered his mouth, "Hehe no no no no need to mention that, mmkay?" Her eyes were still closed but her face was _scary_. Sadar cocked his head, "Indeed." Something tells me Felicia even spooked Sadar a bit, and that's a hard sell. I dusted off my academy uniform and straightened myself up. "Right, shall we attend the graduation ceremony?" Felicia pumped her fist in the air, "Absolutely, Nya!" Sadar just nodded. I stepped out of my little barracks room and closed the door behind myself, us three walked together down the white and gold glittering hallways into the ceremonial ampitheatre.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

There are several books that I started but don't have the inspiration to finish. I started them on a whim but the result was a simiar character with a similar name with a similar attitude. As of this chapter upload, I will be cancelling and deleting those projects as well as changing the names and attitudes of a few characters in pre-existing stories. Sorry for the inconveniences, but I hope that it will help me be more creative in my writing and as a result - improve my skills overall o7


	2. Volume One, Excrept Two

A History of Contingencies

Volume One: The Scourge

Excrept Two

"A hearty welcome to all of you cadets here at Angeli Academy. For eight long years, you have all devoted a gret deal of your time and effort into learning how to be the best officers you can be in the service of the Angeli Fleet! Now, recite the Oath of Ascension!" Grand Commissar Natral had a strong, commanding voice. Even through his wrinkles and scruff you could see a man of great strength and willpower - wonders of Coreli Bio-Technology I guess. We all stood, both males and females in our glistening black and gold naval suits. We placed our left arms over our stomachs - the source of energy - and our right hands over our hearts - the source of passion - and finally, we lifted our heads high to the sky - straight towards the Angeli flag - the source of intelligence and wisdom. All of these parts of our bodies, however different they may act, come together to form the individual body that makes the Legionate stronger. That was what they taught us, anyways. In unison, we spoke - "As we grow, we ascend to the sky - beyond the barriers of our cradle, to the wonders of the great galaxy that our mother laid for us. We grow, we live, we prosper, we love, we die - to be returned to the universe and the cradle from which we were borne. This is our rite of passage, our footprint in the universe. It is through this will and sacrament that we rise above the stars." In one final gesture of respect to the world around us, we all punded our fists into our chests - and rose our fists to the air, "We are the Angeli Legionate! Our ascension will be known to the galaxy! Another chest bump and defiant fist in the air, and we all sat down. "As we celebrate this momentous occasion, we will also take the time to individually honor the cadets whom exemplary performance and dedication exceeded expectations!

This was typically the longest part of the ceremony, where cadets from different major and minor classes get honored if they exceeded the expectations of the set curriculum. Which to be honest, took some effort to do because of how optimized the learning system was. I always wondered what the combat marine academy was like. I thought about joining the combat marines but I always loved the idea of commanding my own crew on a starship, which led me to where I was now. "First off, the Navigations officers..." I didn't care about the names of the officers, I just read books on my holo-comms watch. Time seemed to fly by when I read a good book, I could immersive myself in a different world and be free, so to speak. My imagination could run wild, taking time away with it. "And now, the Strategic Operations officers. It is my honor to award these officers with the Outstanding Strategic Analayst award. First, Rory Cameron, Bachlor Lok'Raa, Sevar Sorem, Sadar Falcum..." I looked up after hearing Sadar's name, I was surprised at first, then realized that it was Sadar whom I was thinking of and no longer felt surprised. He's always been good with analysing situations and getting the most out of what he had, me I was more of the innovator of my friend group and Felicia had a knack for navigation, I pen that on all the racing games she's played over the years.

"Thank you cadets. Now, on to the Medical Officers..." Another wave of notable cadets. This continued on through all of the officers until it reached the end, where we closed with another Oath of Ascension and left the facility in single file. I was going to miss the academy, what with its high, white and gold walls, the gracious ceilings, the refined marbling along the surface of the interior walls. The academy was certainly a glorious sight to behold, no doubt a ton of energy credits and minerals went into its construction. I returned to my room that night. It would be a hard one to forget, it was the closest I had ever gotten to getting laid at the academy. Unfortunately for me it ended in a very awkward situation. That night, at around 0342 Old Earth Time (OET) Felicia came into my room, tail wagging back and forth frantically. "You're still not asleep yet?" I shook my head, I was still taking everything in from that morning before. She swerved her small curves side-to-side, her tail following suit and looking rather attractive in the academy jumpsuit. "Maybe," she said as she gently stepped in, and closed the door, "You could help me with a problem?" Confused, I answered normally. "Sure, what is it? Though I have to say it's an odd request considering what time it is in the morning." She unzipped her jumpsuit halfway, showing quite a bit more (sweaty) skin, though not quite unveiling all of it and crawled on my bed, scooting her body along mine. Sure would be nice if it was easier to control where one pitched his tent. "Uhm, Felicia I understand that we're friends an all, and we're technically graduated from the academy but... This is a bit sudden isn't it?" Her fluffy tail gently brushed along my bare arm. My body shuddered. Her tail then lifted and began to swing back and forth as her ears twitched.

"You need to understand, I'm a Demoian, and we have needs. And you just so happen to be the closest man." I couldn't place whether she was telling the truth or not, and to be honest I was starting to not care. She unzipped all the way down to her waist and revealed her entire top as she gently peeled off the jumpsuit. My face felt hot, and I started to get warm throughout the rest of my body too. She licked my face, her tongue was rough. She slowly began to caress her hand from my shoulder down to my waist, "You feel that?" I was about to reply when a firm toned (and loud) voice came from my room entry. "Excuse yourselves officers. Second Lieutenant Wheintrout zip up your jump suit. First Lieutenant Kaldarik, straight out of bed!" It was Centurion Sylvas, a well-known Gallant fleet officer. She eyed me and Felicia up and down, a stoic look on her face. "I understand that you are no longer academy cadets, but that is no excuse for such lecherous behavious." We both automatically tilted our heads down in embarassment, shortly fixed by a short command from Sylvas, "CHINS. UP." Immediately we complied without question. To put things in perspective, we were newly graduated officers being given orders by an officer who's rank was above Colonel - you could imagine out humility. "Second Lieutenant Wheintrout, if you cannot control your urges then you should rethink your career path." Ouch. It was indirect, but she was clearly hinting that if she couldn't control her Demoian heat she' be better off as a whore in some brothel someplace. That's the way I took it anyways. "First Lieutenant Kaldarik. If you cannot show strength within your willpower you are hardly befitting of a localized Captain." I was confused, "Sir?" Her eyes narrowed, "You are no longer a cadet, you will address me as my rank demands." I nodded quickly, "Of Course, Centurion." She seemed satisfied, as she continued without further pause, "Where you not informed?" I couldn't think of what she was trying to tell me, so I shook my head. "Speak up!' It was so sudden I jumped a bit, "No Centurion, I have not been informed." "I see." Her eyes narrowed, "You have been assigned localized captain of a coreli frigate, and I will be your proctor. I came here to congratulate you but you were otherwise..." She glanced at Felicia, who tried to avert her eyes from Sylvas's piercing gaze, "Occupied..." She looked back towards me, "Sleep, I will wake you at 1000 OET." I saluted, pounding my fist over my heart, "By your command, Centurion." She nodded, pleased with the response and left the room, taking Felicia with her. I inhaled sharply, and let out my breath slowly. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, at least.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I was really pleased with this chapter, I felt like I've finally made some character with their own unique way of doing things. I just hope the MC being the captain of a ship doesn't sound too typical. If you're reading this - first off, thanks so much for reading through :D. Second, if you like this story and its content, make sure to favorite it and follow it so you can keep up to date on new releases. Lastly, comment, comment, comment! Suggestions, ideas, things you liked or didn't like, all help me to improve my writing and that's what I aim for. Just be reasonable in your critiques please 3. Oh and I have a youtube and a twitch channel as well as a twitter account so you should totally check those out when you can. Well, that's all for now thanks for sticking around!


	3. Volume One, Excrept Three

A History of Contingencies

Volume One: The Scourge

Excrept Three

I had just donned my uniform when Sylvas entered my quarters without knocking. I never really took the time to inspect Centurion Sylvas but when I looked now I realized just how beautiful she was, even by Gallant standards. She had fine, long flowing blonde hair. Her long-tipped ears poked out from underneath her cap, her bangs just barely not blocking her eyesight. She had bright, deep blue eyes and smooth, unblemished bright skin. She had a large bust and bottom, the perfect example of elegance and beauty I'm sure many would agree on. Unfortunately for any would-be bachleors, she was married to her career. I had also realized she was the same height as me, she always seemed to tower over me. Either I grew up quick, or I'm just oblivious (Most likely the latter). "Stand straight and face me, First Lieutenant." I did as she said, resting at ease with my chin up, chest straight, and hands behind my back. Centurion Sylvas began to rub her hands around my body, which during the entire inspection I was embarassed out of my mind because of another unscheduled camping trip. She felt the cuffs, collar, and suit trousers. Inspected for the smallest wrinkle or stray hair. At one point she quickly grabbed my face and looked straight into my eyes, her bright blue orbs were intoxicating to witness. Her hands were soft, like silk. "Hmm..." She looked up and down with a scrutinizing gaze, "No wrinkles, your uniform is straight, you have scruff on your face. Personally I don't care but many other officers would - keep that in mind." I was quick to awknowledge her, "Thank You Centurion. Yes Centurion, I will." Her eyes darted down and then back up to my face, "You might also want to avoid that with other officers. Especially Rakarran officers. I will await you at Zenith Starbase, you will make your way to dock 6-C and we will begin your first exam." My face flushed red with embarassment, and the problem was that there was literally nothing I could do. There are some things about my body I can't control, woman!

After that rather arousing experience, I immediately began to make my way to the sub-system. There were three kinds of common transport in the Angeli Legionate. First were the subs, a series of tracks with huge trains on them that could get you around the circumference of a typical planet in three days, and they connected to major parts of cities. Teleporters were proposed once, but it was deemed that the technology for storing biometric patterns in a transport buffer too un-safe for Legionate-wide use. Then there's hover cars, which people used to fly about the planet and get to where they worked or hung out at. They used the same landing pads small, personal vessels used. Which brings us to the final common method of transport and those would be spaceships. Unsurprisingly, good, used spaceships were a lot more expensive than a good, used hover car. Personal civilian vessels are rare; most are owned by companies, private militaries, and career entrepreneurs like cargo traders and freelancers. It was a relatively uneventful trip in the crowded sub-car. Since I was considered military personnel I was able to get access free. In fact, in almost every planet within Angeli Legionate space Angeli military are able to take subs anywhere they want for free as well as sometimes get a 20% Credit discount on food and military-related purchases. The benefits were quite nice. It felt nice to get the occasional "Thank you for your service" compliment from civvies but I felt that it was a bit distasteful to accept because I hadn't actually been in combat or anything yet, but I didn't want to be rude.

Upon arriving at the shuttle port, I was able to get through customs and the rest of the restrictions without issue, partially because I was military and partially because I was accustomed to packing light. It was then another uneventful period of waiting in a chair for my row on my shuttle to be called, then go through, then find my seat, then strap in. From what I had learned at the academy, these were Heron-class Shuttles (Not to be confused with the corvette variant) I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew. Unfortunately, there wasn't; though a small group of Rakar towards the front surprised me. I hadn't realized they were already this far into the integration. I was about to pick up a random brochure in front of me when I felt the shuttle rock - its engines had powerd up. Heron-class shuttles were one of the more interesting ship designs I've seen and read about, I always loved them for their uniquness in their design. You see, Heron-class shuttle are specifically designed for exiting planetary atmospheres, and they were stupidly efficient at it too. They were long, cylindrical vessels with a sharp nose cone on the front and air intakes placed radially around its hull, they fed into the AECU Engines (AECU stands for Atmospheric Expiration Containment Unit. Yeah, I think it's a pretty dumb acronym too but somehow it got through the system.) which were based off of old earth SABRE engines. As the shuttle extended through the atmosphere, its AECU Engines intook air and fed it into a hyper-chemical bath which internally exploded, generating a green flame of energy that would expluse out the back end of the craft. After about more than halfway through and the air thinned, they switched to a chemical fusion reaction which turned the flame-like thrust into a purple energy ray-like thrust. Note that this concept isn't very efficient for space-based craft but worked wonders for getting people into the orbital stations. I leaned back in my reclining chair and gently closed my eyes, I had all of about 8 minutes of thinking-to-myself bliss and then I was awoke by a flight attendent saying we had arrived. The trip took about an hour but to me felt like mere minutes (I hate when that happens, felt like I didn't get any sleep at all) I nodded, thanked him and proceeded through station customs.

It didn't take long to arrive at docking port 6-C, when I looked out of the plastiglass I didn't expect to see an Angeli Marauder-class Frigate there. I walked up to Centurion Sylvas, and saluted to her in proper Angeli fashion. From the corner of my eye, I could see the jealous faces of the other naval onlookers. To be fair, I did have arguably the most attractive female officer as my proctor. I turned my head to a Wasp-Class Corvette and noticed that Felicia had one of the more attractive male officers as her proctor. The officer standing on her dock was Centurion Derrick Halter, a Coreli officer that was about average size, he was a mix between broad and skinny, had bright blue eyes and short, black hair cut with a medium-fade. His features were more rugged, the best way to describe him was "Manly". Seriously, that's the best I cna come up with. From what I understood upon hearing the female cadets, he wasn't a gruff man, he was rather sensitive and understanding. If Centurion Sylvas had the most attractive body and features as typically agreed upon by the majority of the men at the Angeli Academy, then Centurion Halter would have the most attractive body and features typically agreed upon by the majority of the women at the Angeli Academy. When I looked at my own, slimmish figure I felt rather lacking. But you can't change yourself cosmetically (From a DNA standpoint, obviously there was body resculpters that could give you your ideal look.) "First Lieutenant Kaldarik, are you ready for your first exam as a localized Captain?" I snapped back from my thoughts to turn and face Sylvas, "With respect Centurion, I was under the impression I was to be a secondary commander." She nodded, "You were, but after your combat and strategy simulations it was deemed you would be better suited as a captain, and a frigate, no less." This was the big surprise here, even more so than the fact I was gonna be localized captain now, not a second-in-command. I wanted to protest, but once you sign on with the Angeli military you kinda just get shoved wherever they want you.

"Centurion, why a frigate class vessel? Aren't new Localized Captains supposed to be assigned smaller vessels like gunboats and corvettes?" She shook her head, "Not neccessarily. The biggest hull new Localized Captains get put into are destroyers." Now my curiosity was really perked, "May I have an explaination why, Centurion? I don't understand, would it not make more sense to put them in a vessel that has a lower resource loss if it's damaged?" "Of course First Lieutenant. Normally, you'd be right, but the Angeli believe in putting officers where they are best suited. For example, in the military simulations all potential captains and second officers are presented with a situation - the situation is the same amongst the entire cadet body. After a few years of of collecting data from these simulations, scientists pieced together an algorithim based on common variables. Cadets who use ambush tactics, guerilla warfare, evasion, and weak-point prioritization are typically put into gunboats, they are fast, agile, and it's easy for them to burrow into turret blindspots and system weakpoints in known ship designs. Cadets who take more of a speed and evasion based approach are typically put in corvettes, they're bigger than gunboats of course and are semi-forgiving when it comes to taking damage, these pilots are good about maneuvering around a larger enemy. There's cadets who'd much rather try to use brute force and high damage output to wear down and punish their opponents, we put those cadets into destroyers which are larger than frigates and use large weapons and are good at holding lines in fleet battles. Then there's pilots like you who use a little bit of everything. Cadets like you are versitile in their approach and change their tactics based on how the opponent is reacting. So we put Cadets like you into frigates. They're about as versitile as we can get, and your particular tactic of maneuvering around your opponent just enough to fly faster than their larger weapons can track while also flying just slow enough so your small weapons can was interesting to say the least, and to be honest that's probably what catapulted you into a first command position - so if you don't like it you have yourself to blame. That's not to say other Cadets haven't used that tactic too, it's just unusual for a Cadet who hasn't taken advanced ship command classes."

I honestly couldn't complain, and I understood where she was coming from now. Long story short they put me into a frigate because of how I acted during the combat simulation. In the main one, they put you into a ship with no real defined class and give you something larger to fight against. Basically it's supposed to get you used to unknown variables. Well, basically, I realized that because the opponent was using larger weapons it took them longer to turn, and mine were smaller which meant that mine could turn faster. All I really did was apply some basic math and increased my angular velocity around the larger target in a stable orbit to avoid taking damage but to be able to apply it. My ship didn't feel like it was doing as much damage as it should've but considering my turrets also had to keep up with my speed I assume it was because they couldn't hit the target where they wanted - Angeli turrets aren't manually controlled, they're automatic. The problem with that is we have to get a target lock, which while it's not difficult it still take precious time. The only manual weapons are the flak arrays around the ships (If they're frigate or bigger) and that's for killing fighter craft, since it's hard to lock onto them because of their nimbleness. "Thank you Centurion, I understand now." She nodded, "Are you ready, First Lieutenant?" I saluted her, "Yes Centurion, I am ready and waiting." "Good." She replied quickly, "Get on board and get ready to command. You know how these tests work, don't screw up and you'll be fine." "I understand, Centurion."

The interior of the Marauder wasn't really that big, it just had the bare neccessities. A series of small quarters lined up in the middle of the interior for the twenty or so crew including the officers, which then conencted to a hallway which had five bathrooms. Two for females, two for males, and one for unisexual and asexual races. this then led into the mess hall which also connected to a small recreational room featuring various electronical plugins for crew who brought their own entertainment devices as well as a few entertainment devices already added. Connected to that was the ATD (Accelerated Transport Device, why they can't just call it an elevator is beyond me.) which lead to the Marauder command bridge which was placed closer to the rear of the design rather than the front. I had always like the Marauder frigates, you could see alot of what was going around the ship and its speed and agility was fantastic, so was it shields. It has bare minimum as far as space and hull goes though which kinda sucks. Personally, depsite my love for the Marauder I would have prefered an Expeditor-Class Frigate, those have a Holo-Deck! They're more of a recon support ship though and are usually only used on long missions that last several months or more. Understandable, I suppose. The interior of the Maruder featured a lot of more savagery architecture (Based on Klingora designs no doubt, when they were still part of the Legionate.) It featured a lot of red lighting, dark, sharp, sleek columns and wall designs, as well as more military-like comforts. By that I mean the beds were typically more rugged and not as comfortable as an Expeditor's lodgings, but again they are designed for fighting and patrols, not for months-long missions. One thing was for sure though it was hard to seriously damage stuff inside the Maruder, so if something heavy lands on a table or something changes are it won't break. Another thing I liked about the Marauder was its plasma-bolt chainguns. In the simulator, they were soooo satisfying to use. The range on them is garbage but when you get close and rev them up and you get the mechanical VRRRRRRM followed by a rapid series of THUUM THUUM THUUM THUUM THUUM practically makes the ship vibrate, I get shudders now just thinking about it. For a 240 Foot long vessel, it could pack a punch - assuming it was close enough to do so. Another frigate that comes to mind is the Sharvishootzen Class which is literally just a frigate-sized destroyer. Legit, it was the size of your average frigate and had massive railguns on it, they stayed to the rear or in the middle of fleets and just harassed the opposing fleets from afar, they're one of the highest damage-dealing ships in the Angeli's arsenal but as one could probably guess their defences were garbage, hence why the logistics cruisers stayed close to them using shared shield modulators and remote repair systems. The sheer amount of different ships and ship types the Angeli used was insanely diverse.

I made my way to the ATD and waited for it to ding after hitting the command bridge. The door slid open, and before me was a rugged black and red command chair with controls on the armrests, a seat in front and two wide computer systems behind to the rear left and rear right. The Marauder has a smaller bridge in comparison to other ship, there is no seperate pilot and navigations officer, just the Navigations officer which also takes the role of pilot. The Communications Officer is also the Strategic Operations Officer, and the Security Officer is also the Combatitive Operations and Analysis Officer. The Captain remains as just a captain, however. Though one can argue that he must also be a ship councilor because the marauder has none, though this isn't uncommon with smaller ships. I looked around, and before I sat down I heard Sylvas's words behind me and internally prayed, hoping to not screw up. "Welcome aboard the 'Corsair' Captain Kaldarik, your exam begins now."

AUTHOR'S NOTES

While i liked being able to add some lore and explanation for some things, I feel like this is kind of a filler, an anticipation of descriptive details and writing previews. I felt like I could have given more character to Sylvas, but I just don't know how to go about it. I think I might try to flesh out her speech patterns and attitude better, to make her seem less typical. As always, make sure to follow and favorite so you don't miss a chapter, and let me know what you think in the comments below! o7


End file.
